Beyoncé
|row10 = Nicki Minaj, Britney Spears, Coldplay, Ed Sheeran, Lady Gaga, P!nk}}Beyoncé Giselle Knowles-Carter – amerykańska piosenkarka, aktorka, autorka tekstów, producentka muzyczna, reżyserka, modelka, tancerka, projektantka mody i biznesmenka. Urodzona i wychowana w Houston w Teksasie, Knowles uczestniczyła w konkursach wokalno-tanecznych jako dziecko. Wzniosła się ona do sławy już w latach 90-tych, jako liderka girlsbandu R&B, Destiny’s Child, który został jednym z najlepiej sprzedających się zespołów żeńskich na świecie. Podczas przerwy grupy, wokalistka rozpoczęła swoją karierę aktorską jako Foxxy Cleopatra w filmie Austin Powers i Złoty Członek ''z 2002 roku, natomiast w 2003 roku wydała ona swój debiutancki krążek, ''Dangerously in Love. Dzięki niemu Knowles została bardziej rozpoznawalna w branży muzycznej, wygrała pierwsze pięć nagród Grammy jako solowa artystka, a także osiągnęła szczyt listy Billboard Hot 100 ''dwukrotnie wraz z singlami „Crazy in Love”, czy „Baby Boy”. Wczesne życie i początki kariery Beyoncé urodziła się w Houston, w stanie Teksas jako córka Mathew, menedżera oraz producenta, i Tiny, stylistki fryzur i projektantki. Jej ojciec jest Afroamerykaninem, natomiast matka luizjańską Kreolką (ma pochodzenie indiańskie, afroamerykańskie i francuskie). Młodszą siostrą Knowles jest Solange, wokalistka, modelka i aktorka. Imię Beyoncé stanowiło hołd wobec matki Tiny Knowles, której nazwisko brzmiało Beyincé. Knowles uczęszczała do St. Mary’s Elementary School w Teksasie, gdzie brała udział w zajęciach tanecznych, na których uczyła się m.in. jazzu i baletu. Jej talent wokalny został odkryty, gdy instruktor tańca zaczął nucić melodię, a Beyoncé ją dokończyła. Zainteresowanie śpiewem zwiększyło się, gdy wzięła udział w szkolnym konkursie talentów. Jak przyznała Tina Knowles, jej córka jako dziecko była bardzo nieśmiała, jednak kiedy znalazła się na scenie przezwyciężyła słabość i zapragnęła zostać wokalistką. W wieku siedmiu lat wzięła udział w pierwszym konkursie, wykonując „Imagine” Johna Lennona. Beyoncé wygrała z konkurencją i uzyskała owacje na stojąco. Krótko po tym zaczęła wzbudzać zainteresowanie lokalnej prasy; dziennik ''Houston Chronicle wspomniał o jej nominacji do nagrody The Sammy. W 1990 roku Knowles uczęszczała do Parker Elementary School, szkoły muzycznej w Houston, gdzie była członkinią chóru. Poza tym ukończyła High School for the Performing and Visual Arts oraz Alief Elsik High School. Beyoncé przez dwa lata występowała również w chórze swojego kościoła, St. John’s United Methodist Church. W wieku ośmiu lat, podczas jednego z przesłuchań, Knowles poznała LaTavię Roberson. Obie, wraz z przyjaciółką Beyoncé Kelly Rowland, utworzyły zespół Girl's Tyme. Ostatecznie liczba członkiń zwiększyła się z trzech do sześciu. Grupa stała się popularna w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych, co sprawiło, że do Houston udał się producent muzyczny Arne Frager. Zaprosił Girl’s Tyme do swojego studia, The Plant Recording Studios, w Północnej Kalifornii i uznał, że to Knowles powinna być liderką, gdyż nie tylko potrafi dobrze śpiewać, ale ma odpowiednią osobowość. Frager, chcąc, aby zespół podpisał kontrakt z dużą wytwórnią, postanowił zgłosić go do Star Search, najpopularniejszego ówcześnie programu młodych talentów. Girl’s Tyme nie udało się jednak odnieść sukcesu, ponieważ, jak przyznała Knowles, ich piosenka nie była wystarczająco dobra. Beyoncé przeżyła po tym niepowodzeniu swoją pierwszą „profesjonalną” porażkę, ale ponownie odzyskała pewność siebie, gdy dowiedziała się, że te same doświadczenia mieli Britney Spears i Justin Timberlake. W 1995 roku Mathew Knowles zrezygnował z dotychczasowej pracy (sprzedaży sprzętu medycznego), aby zostać menedżerem grupy córki. Jego działanie zredukowało dochód rodziny o połowę, a duża presja doprowadziła do tego, że rodzice Beyoncé przeprowadzili się do oddzielnych mieszkań. Niedługo po dołączeniu do zespołu Kelly Rowland, Mathew zmniejszył liczbę jego członkiń do czterech. Ćwicząc w salonie fryzjerskim Tiny oraz na domowych podwórkach, grupa występowała jako support innych artystów rhythm and bluesowych. W działalność zespołu wkład miał nie tylko Mathew, ale i Tina, która szyła i projektowała kostiumy, co robiła aż do ery Destiny’s Child. Po wielu przesłuchaniach umowę z grupą zdecydowała się zawrzeć wytwórnia Elektra Records. W reakcji na to, dziewczyny przeprowadziły się do Atlanty, by tam rozpocząć produkcję swoich pierwszych nagrań. Jednak krótko po tym, w 1995 roku, Elektra zerwała kontrakt, nim Destiny’s Child zdołał opublikować swoje pierwsze wydawnictwo. Niepowodzenia spowodowały, że Mathew i Tina zdecydowali się na separację, kiedy Beyoncé miała 14 lat. W 1996 roku Knowlesowie wrócili do siebie, zaś zespół nawiązał współpracę z wytwórnią Columbia Records. Początki kariery solowej W 2000 roku Knowles podpisała z Columbia Records kontrakt na wydanie trzech albumów. Jednak już wtedy, gdy była członkinią Destiny’s Child próbowała swych sił w twórczości solowej. Nagrała w duecie z Marcem Nelsonem utwór „After All Is Said and Done” na ścieżkę dźwiękową filmu The Best Man z 1999 roku. Na początku 2001 roku, kiedy zespół kompletował Survivor, Beyoncé zagrała główną rolę w obrazie Carmen: A Hip Hopera. Film był współczesną adaptacją opery Carmen francuskiego kompozytora Georges’a Bizeta. W 2002 roku Beyoncé wcieliła się w postać Foxxy Cleopatry w filmie Austin Powers i Złoty Członek. Obraz okazał się komercyjnym sukcesem, zarabiając w pierwszym tygodniu 73,1 miliona dolarów. Pierwszy solowy singel Knowles, „Work It Out”, pochodził ze ścieżki dźwiękowej filmu. Rok później wokalistka wystąpiła u boku Cuby Goodinga Jr. w komedii romantycznej Wojna pokus i nagrała z myślą o nim kilkanaście piosenek, w tym m.in.: „Fighting Temptation” (z udziałem Missy Elliott, MC Lyte i Free), a także cover utworu „Fever”. W 2003 roku Knowles nagrała wraz ze swoim ówczesnym partnerem, Jayem-Z, piosenkę „'03 Bonnie & Clyde”, a także wydała własną wersję „In da Club” 50 Centa. Poza tym, w duecie z Lutherem Vandrossem, nagrała utwór „The Closer I Get to You”, w oryginale wykonywany przez Robertę Flack oraz Donny’ego Hathawaya w 1977 roku. Wersja Vandrossa i Beyoncé otrzymała nagrodę Grammy w kategorii najlepszy utwór R&B zespołu lub duetu; na tej samej gali Vandross wygrał statuetkę za „Dance with My Father”, w nagrywaniu którego również wzięła udział Knowles. Historia udziałów Kategoria:Artyści